You're Not Alone
by TheAntFair
Summary: *Cloud Smiles theme song played* This is based on Cloud's POV, every person is important for Cloud. ;) Zack, Aerith, Tifa! Denzel kind of resemble Cloud right? Long ago Zack used to protects Cloud and now Cloud protects Denzel. What goes around comes around! The dialogues are based on Japanese Version, so the dialogues are slightly different than English ones. ;D


**A/N: **Written in Cloud's POV. I just want to show how Cloud cares for not just Aerith, not just Tifa and not just Zack. Basically the 4 of them are very, very important for him. See, when Nomura made FF7 I guess he never thought FF7 would be the most famous FF of all... Also he never really put Zack in an important role. Until they made Crisis Core (Since FF7 is so popular) and Zack Fair has become famous also becomes my **_favorite character of all FF_** **characters****_._**;'3 Also it's very obvious that ever since Crisis Core is, well, epic. They decided to put Zack (Finally!) into an important role, which very much important to Cloud.

Trust me, (I've played Crisis Core and watched Advent Children Complete) and I also know that Cloud and Aerith in FF7 aren't that much easy as 'lovers' or 'best friends' or 'brotherxsister' relationship. Since SE very much put CloudxAerith in every possible time like in KH too... Of course Advent Children focused more on CloudxAerith. But trust me, in Advent Children Complete. Pretty much Zack Fair influenced Cloud a lot not only Aerith... So, as short as I want to say is, Zack and Aerith are very important to Cloud, so as Tifa. (Either Aerith or Tifa, Cloud definitely have feelings to them both, **what true feelings did Cloud held towards the two? :) **_Only Nomura knows ;)_ )That is my opinion. I'm not against any Cloti or Clerith fans because I myself support both lovers, including Zerith. Well, that's all. Sorry for my blabbering! ;(

* * *

**Cloud Strife, Zack Fair, Aerith Gainsborough, Tifa Lockhart, Final Fantasy VII/Advent Children Complete belong to Square Enix. All rights reserved belong to SQUARE ENIX. (I know my writing sucks, I'm sorry ;( )**

* * *

Zack...Aerith...Tifa...Denzel...Marlene...my friends...my home...my mother... Everything that we fought for...

I remember... I promised her, I'll become a SOLDIER. But...I failed. Then, I was 16, he was 18, we became best friends... He always protected me, always made me feel warm and always treated me right... I watch him died in horror, useless and my mind was in blur enough to do anything... Only the sound of the rain...heavy rain...drip drop on my face...and the red water flowing... **Blood**...along the Buster Sword he gave me...

I was 21, I became stronger, I've found her, my childhood friend, and lied to her about my memories... I was never a SOLDIER...just an infantry guy... Then there she was, the pink ribbon I was always so familiar with, how she took me to an abandoned old church... Flowers...pretty flowers everywhere... I thought I found another security but...

Long, sharp, silver sword... **Blood**...dripping everywhere... I watched her die, lifelessly fell into my arms. That moment, everything changed. That scenario... The way the blood flowed...just like _him_ too... He closed his eyes motionless in front of me, smile when he died... She fell into my arms, I embraced her tight, her ribbon fell off and...I had to let her go...released her into the geen-gray water...like Lifestream... My memories flushed back. Everything about my life... Promise to Tifa, Oath with Zack, The Flower Girl Aerith... They were the ones I hold dear the most... But how... How could you forget... Cloud Strife...?

Warm...warm...on my forehead... "Mother...?" Your hand is so warm... Mother.

"Aww. Why does everyone like to call me 'Mother'?"

"Why not? It feels so warm and close."

"But this one is too old to adopt."

"Too bad. It looks like...you're not suitable to be here yet."

"It's all right, Cloud. We're friends right...?" W...What? Someone...someone whispered in my ear... Water? I opened my eyes, clear blue sky greeted me... I was in...the church...?

Small hands...they were...holding me? I was floating... My feet landed on the ground as I stood steadily. My sights were clear now. Children were circling around me, I looked at them, each one of them, then I saw this girl. "Sister said... Cloud will be here." Sister?

"Welcome home!" I followed the voice, saw little Marlene was holding Cait Sith with Barret holding her tiny hand. Vincent and Yuffie...Cid, Red XIII and... Tifa.

"I'm home." I nodded slightly. Red moved forward and he sort of gestured at Tifa, "There is still a child with Geostigma, waiting to be cure." "Ah." I nodded again.

Tifa's hand reached behind, then I saw Denzel. Slowly she guided him to the front and bent down to him, "Okay... It's time to cure you." Denzel hesitated, I know his trust towards me had faded. He resemble myself, hopeless and needed help. And _he_ was there for me, so now, I felt like I'm Zack, and Denzel was my ownself. I approached them, stretching my hand to Denzel. "Here. It's all right." I nodded, trying to convince him.

Tifa helped by nodding at Denzel too, "_gambate_ (Good luck/ Be brave)" Denzel finally gave a small nod in consent, he slowly approached me. My arms wide opened and I got him, gently brought him into the water. Pure water of _hers_... _She_ saved us all, and the children as well. I took one glance at little Denzel, his eyes were in hazed. It was my fault for letting him felt insecure, now... I must save him and let him know I'll always be there for him.

I gathered the water in my palms, it was a miracle as I saw the water in my palms turned into heart-shaped. Denzel slowly lifted his head, he looked at my hands. I poured the water on his head, he jumped slightly and brushed his hair and his face. The Geostigma slowly faded away into thin air, he was clean, just like everybody else. He was normal like any other kid, he can live a normal life now.

He looked down at the water, probably trying to see his face. Then he grinned, "Hah...!" he looked straight at me. Miracle, isn't it... Denzel? He was just like the naive me...back when I was...a kid. I nodded to him, this time I gave him a small smile. I don't want to run away again, not that they needed me now. "Haha!" Denzel turned around and let out a giggled.

"Hooray!" The kids cheered, bunch of kids jumped into the water. I looked around and a group of kids were circling me, splashing the water everywhere and splashed it to other kids. I ruffled each one of them and smiled. How long have I not been experienced this happiness? The kids laughter, they jumped, they laughed, they played with the water, the joy filled the atmosphere. "It works! It works!" "You monkeys enjoy your bath!" I saw Yuffie jumped, cheered, Cid smiled, and... Vincent smiled too. I looked around and ruffled this cute kid, then smiled more as I lifted my head to see my friends again, this time; Marlene nodded with giggles, Barret raised his hand and grinned at me. Red only shook his head, but I know he's happy.

Tifa...she stood in the middle, looking at me. Then she folded her arms, she closed her eyes as her lips pouted, no longer her pout turned into a smile. Her dark brown-red eyes, warm... Her eyes showed relief. I don't know why, but this would be the first time I ever saw her smiled like that... That smile...was heart-warming, enough to let the children smile, enough to let children laugh. Tifa...enough to made me... I gave her a small grin, Tifa's eyes widened when she saw that but then she smiled more. I won't run away as I said before... So don't worry, Tifa. I won't run.

I continued to ruffle the happy kids as I looked up again, the adults were busy celebrating for their children, some of the adults jumped into the water to play with the kids too. See guys? I made it. I'm happy now, you guys don't have to worry... I observed my surroundings and made it to the entrance, the church entrace, there was a guy there leaning against the doorway looking at me, and a woman in pink dress squatting down talking to 2 kids. I saw Tifa and Marlene again-

WAIT! Could it be!? Swift as lightning, I turned to eye the entrance, this time, clearly. _**It's her! **_She was nodding to the children before she stood... Gracefully, every movement of hers... My eyes widened, she didn't looked this way, as soon as she stood, she walked towards the entrance.

My eyes twitched a bit... Could it be... Is this real...? She walked towards the entrance and before I knew it- She turned around, her head slowly turned to me; it felt forever for her to turned this way. Her pink ribbon, her wavy-curly brown hair, finally face me. Her eyes...emerald eyes... I can't see much from here of her face, but I was sure... Very sure she was healthy, better than ever. She eyed me, I can tell she smiled...

Aerith... I almost want to reached my hand to her until a voice echoed through my ears. "See? Don't worry, you're all right now, aren't you?" her soft voice reached my ears. I stiffened. Aerith... _You were always there for me...always...you never leave me...not once... And...you never blame me..._ She gracefully turned herself again, this time, she walked towards the entrance. I saw the man, he looked at me, smiling too. Zack... As Aerith walked past Zack, he waved his hand at me, my eyes watery... My...dear one, and my friend...they were here... They were here for me...

I watched as they both approached towards the light. You two...were together now right? Zack...you once wanted me to look after her, and now... Please...look after her for me too. My eyes watery, eyes widened... But no... I know, no matter where I am, what I do... They will always be there... As Zack never left me, helped me through the hardest time to defeat Sephiroth, and Aerith...helped me to defeat the Bahamut, cured me, and...gave me the warmest feelings I've never could have ask more...

I smiled... Closing my eyes and felt their presence... Thanks guys... I used to be so afraid of being alone, I was afraid I could hurt people who were with me, but now... Tifa, Marlene and Denzel made me realized that... I could still protect them, I still have my friends though I'm not one to depend others. And I know more... I'm not alone... Not anymore...


End file.
